In the handling of ingots or billets of metal, ingot grab apparatus is commonly utilized to lift the ingot or billet vertically from a mold and then transport it and lay it down in a horizontal position. In one type of ingot grab apparatus, grip points are provided that are brought toward the ingot or billet to engage the sides thereof so that it can be lifted.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an ingot grab apparatus which will safely handle metal ingots and billets, wherein the gripping force increases as the billet is lifted, and which will automatically release the ingot or billet as desired.
In accordance with the invention, a carrier is provided having a pair of legs movable toward and away from one another. Each leg supports a grip point that is mounted so that it is movable downwardly and inwardly to produce a wedging action so that when the point engages an ingot and the carrier for the legs is elevated by the associated hoist, the grip points penetrate the ingot, further insuring a positive engagement with the ingot. The apparatus further includes means associated with each point to lock it in gripping position after it has moved downwardly and inwardly toward the ingot and means for automatically releasing the grip point only when the legs are moved outwardly on the carrier to their outermost position.